


Rookie rookie！番外01

by cowtomato



Series: Rookie Rookie [8]
Category: X1 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowtomato/pseuds/cowtomato
Series: Rookie Rookie [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523240





	Rookie rookie！番外01

一月一日的时候，姜敏熙和宋亨俊各自回了家看着歌谣大祝祭新年倒计时，心情变得有点多愁善感就出了门。穿着羽绒服一摇一摆地走着，碰面以后在小区里转了几圈，觉得有点不满足，又去逛了公园。聊了修能考试，聊了模拟考试，也聊了高考要考去哪里。虽然根据高三模拟考试的成绩会有所不同，但也要有个目标类的东西嘛。我无条件要跟你考到一起去的。听了敏熙的话亨俊很无语，你知道我要考到哪里去吗？不知道，那个很重要吗？

“什么专业我会自己看着办，只告诉我学校就行，学校。”  
“你现在的眼神超吓人；；”

敏熙的双眼中熊熊燃烧着一定要跟亨俊去一个学校的信念。亨俊的汗流了下来。当然，亨俊不能更希望敏熙考一个学校了，但大学…入学考试难道不是决定了自己的人生吗…太轻易下决定的敏熙令亨俊有点无可奈何，但胸口感觉很充实。

“姜敏熙太喜欢我了吧，真是的。”

姜敏熙假惺惺地顶嘴。

“所以我为了少喜欢一点做了努力，没有成功呢。”  
“搞笑，你什么时候努力了？”  
“现在也忍着想牵手的欲望呢。”

敏熙手抖个不停。亨俊笑着先牵住了敏熙的手和他十指相扣。敏熙的手总是凉凉的，坚固的，所以牵起来感觉很好。亨俊认真地捏着敏熙的手，如果有人和六年的挚友开始谈恋爱，偏偏这个时候马上要到十九岁，那应该是人生最戏剧性的时刻了吧。各方面都是。敏熙还是觉得应该更早一点交往的。  
上了高三…已经过了压抑期，几乎是在恐惧，因为身边是将他们的未来看作人质进行各种恐怖威胁的老师们，表面没事却因为不安瑟瑟发抖的家长们，和同时疯掉了的同学们。但那又能怎么办呢。要挺过去才行啊。除了坚持下去没有别的答案了。但就算那样，亨俊和敏熙也因为身边有彼此而感到安慰。即使两个人在入学考试这么强大的对手面前只是菜鸡，但不也是有两个人嘛，真是万幸啊。

.

两个人确实比想象中的更菜，入学考试实在实在是太累了。考完高三的模拟考试以后，两个人都晕头转向。比想象中…累太他妈多了。不是题目太难，而是压迫感太重了。从考试开始到结束背上都一直在流汗。那样的紧张感也会一直持续着整个学期，一直维持到到入学考试结束。应该叫做虚脱感吗。  
学校，补习班，读书室，家，几个小时过后又是学校，他们被禁锢在了周而复始的循环里。亨俊后来重新去了和敏熙一起上的那个补习班，慌慌张张得到了之前暂时没能享受到的民办教育的帮助。多亏了新爸爸…哇西好恶心，多亏了和妈妈结婚的叔叔。  
最可怕的是不仅仅是他们俩疯了。身边的人也都疯了。上了高三大家都疯了。不管学不学习，目标是考大学还是就业都不重要了。全都疯了。晚自习的时候有人高声尖叫着在走廊上跑，值班的老师出来看却没有任何东西。亨俊收到的告白也是那疯狂之中的一环。

“亨俊啊，我喜欢你。”

亨俊听到告白以后发懵了一阵，因为对方是他。幼儿园的时候和他亲亲的男生。小学五年级时被亨俊暴打了一顿的人。小学以后除了在图书馆前面那次就没有见过面，居然直接告白了。这小子是疯了吧，亨俊想。

“我一直喜欢你，但是没有勇气…”  
“没有一直吧？”  
“小学五年级和你打架的那天…其实因为你有魄力的样子更着迷了。”

啊西八等一下kkk亨俊受到太大的冲击，抬手阻止了对方的话，弯下腰咯咯咯笑。不是，六年都没见过突然说什么呢kkkk这情况也太令人无语了，亨俊笑得停不下来。亨俊依然笑着给敏熙打了电话，听完事情经过的敏熙也在手机那边笑了。那个人左右徘徊了一会儿呼嗒嗒逃跑了。  
喘不过气的日常生活中，唯一能让人松口气的就是在敏熙家里接吻，抚摸下体，啃咬吮吸对方的事。但那也规定了只能在周末的其中一天，并且两小时内要结束。如果不规定好的话，真的每时每刻都会想要做的。亨俊说，妈妈说如果想做的全都做了就上不了大学了。敏熙的爸爸妈妈也说过差不多意思的话。所以想了想，规定了时间，那样就能上大学啦。  
然后真的定好了时间开始做，太他妈伤心了。现在是…两点四十五，所以到四点四十五为止。确认了时间后慌忙脱了衣服，敏熙不知道为什么眼泪流出来了。因为亨俊也是差不多的伤心，对于谈恋爱可能就上不了大学的恐惧变得更大了。在那两个小时里，两个人紧紧粘在一起，哼哼唧唧地充分利用了时间。两个人都对对方渐渐熟悉起来，所以好像把试过的姿势全都做了一遍。都说上了高三会变成疯子，我们这样下去要变成变态了。

.

上学期大概过了一半的时候，两个人在读书室待的很烦，跑到咖啡店各点一杯草莓奶昔开始学习。已经背的很熟的修能考试专题，背了一遍又背一遍。给在读书室开着定时器做的基础题打分后，分析着错题。  
亨俊先一步厌倦了，身子向后仰倒。亨俊的记忆力比敏熙好，但是没有耐心，无法长时间集中精力，敏熙虽然记忆力差一点，但是集中力很好。亨俊呆呆地看着敏熙，一口一口吸着草莓奶昔。敏熙视线固定在练习题上认真地做着笔记。偶尔用青筋突出的雪白的手撩起刘海，漂亮的额头和微皱的眉间就会露出来。果然…还是帅气的男朋友最棒了。只看着脸心情都会很愉快呢。亨俊嘻嘻笑着又喝了一口奶昔。  
敏熙好像是解不开问题，很久都没能动笔，就那样视线固定在问题上时突然问了亨俊。

“亨俊啊。”  
“嗯。”  
“我们做的那些是做爱吗？”

咳咳咳咳，呀，你个疯子；；亨俊喷出了嘴里的草莓奶昔。啊差点就从鼻子里出来了。亨俊轻咳了两下，用餐巾纸擦擦嘴角，直勾勾地盯着敏熙。除了在咖啡店那边的角落里有一个看起来像带着耳机在听网课的人，就没有其他人了，真是万幸。啊怎么在大白天说什么做…做爱这种话，疯子。亨俊避开那个单词小心地回答。

“那个…不是吧，不是的。”  
“对吧？你也觉得吧？”

任何一个色情片都不会彼此摸一摸吸一吸对方就做爱结束~的呀。这是亨俊自己的逻辑。敏熙本来只是在认真学习，但是因为英语题里的saxophone这个词，突然想到了sex这个单词，所以从不久前就一直专心地想这件事。

“你不想和我…试一次吗？”  
“……”  
“我想试试。”

敏熙静静地盯着亨俊，亨俊咕噜吞了一下口水。在这种场所说这种话把气氛搞得很奇怪却不令人讨厌的，只有姜敏熙了。敏熙真的很真挚，只是把想到的东西马上倾诉出来了而已。

“我也想做，和你。”

说要做的话就要和你做呀。那是当然的。亨俊无意识地把敏熙掉在眼睛下面的睫毛摘下来。紧接着的提问显而易见。那我们什么时候做？亨俊沉入思考。他们渐渐更渴望彼此，也开始明白，只是互相摸确实是不足的。当然是喜欢的，想更深一步接触彼此的心情。事实上不管是敏熙还是亨俊，在梦里都早已越过了只是互相啃咬吮吸的程度了。  
日常真令人厌烦。无论何时都是头发梢都浸泡在压力里的心情。哪怕是一点点的脱轨都让人急切。亨俊用舌头舔舔嘴唇说，

“如果我们两个六月模拟考考得好的话。”  
“……”  
“暑假的时候试试吧。”

人还是要有动力的。

.

总的来说，两个人模拟考都考得不错。因为比任何时候都豁出命学习了，自然会有这样的结果。从模拟考一结束到敏熙来班上找他，亨俊的脸一直是红的。啊，我们真的做吗？！真的吗？？敏熙是很坚决的表情。  
但是同性做爱光靠内心是做不到的。要准备的东西很多，也要决定位置。他们各自在家里搜索gay…sex…把搜到的东西用kkt分享给对方。总觉得不管怎样都没办法面对面做，实在是太难为情了。亨俊找到了详细讲解过程和注意事项的youtube视频发给了敏熙。（因为是外国同性恋油管主所以是用英语讲解的，但不知道为什么完全能理解呢）发过视频以后，沉默了一小会儿，敏熙发来了kkt。谁来准备呢？亨俊很短暂地苦恼了一下就帅气地发了kkt。

-我  
-来吧

敏熙看了亨俊的消息不知为何心情有点奇怪，扑通倒在了床上，发出无声的尖叫。神智清醒地进行这种对话，心情真是奇妙。

-你不怕吗？  
-我来也行的  
-要不要石头剪刀布…？

说什么剪刀石头布呢让人怪没面子的…亨俊皱了皱眉。

-你不是栓药都害怕地不敢塞进去嘛  
-我可以塞进去

可以…塞进去…敏熙觉得这话实在太羞耻了，独自抓着手机在床上打滚。宋亨俊真你妈帅，太帅了，宋亨俊真的最棒。

-我也会好好做的  
-要好好做什么啊kkkk  
-反正我会好好做的

敏熙想，如果亨俊现在在他眼前，他一定会不停地亲他。亨俊啊，我比你想象的更更更想要跟你做。现在我人生的乐趣除了你就什么都没有了。准备模拟考试期间，每当疲惫的时候，敏熙也是只想着亨俊的脸坚持下来的。

.

两个人带着新鲜的心情，不像平时那样去敏熙家，而是在亨俊家见了面。敏熙去找亨俊的时候，亨俊刚好洗完了澡，只穿着T裇和内裤迎接了敏熙。做好了…准备吗？敏熙观察着亨俊的表情，有点苍白。听说灌肠很辛苦的。是真的很辛苦，亨俊一点力气都没有了。想成为gay原来得变勤劳呀，深刻地体会到了这一点。  
他们和平常不同，一句话都没说，在亨俊的房间里脱了衣服。沉默之中只有沙沙沙的布料声音。敏熙先脱光衣服吻住了亨俊，用两手托住他柔软的脸蛋抚摸着，撬开嘴唇把舌头放了进去。亨俊发出哼哼唧唧的声音。敏熙让亨俊坐在床上，跪下来脱掉了他的内裤，然后像小狗一样抬头看亨俊。我每次看见你的都会心动。听了敏熙的话，亨俊笑着摸了摸敏熙的头。不是看过很多次了嘛。嗯，但还是每次看到都心动。敏熙用舌头舔着亨俊的性器，再把它吞进嘴里吮吸。啊…呃…啊嗯…亨俊扯着床单发出呻吟。  
敏熙在亨俊的双腿间安顿下来。亨俊躺在床上做着深呼吸，雪白的胸膛一上一下地起伏。敏熙用手抹上乳液小心地打开亨俊的后穴，手指一挤进去亨俊就咬紧了嘴唇。比起痛，不如说是感觉很奇怪。当然…不能跟栓药相比。我的更大欸，敏熙已经开始担心了。  
敏熙不太熟练地撕掉避孕套的包装，给自己勃起的性器套上，感觉很奇怪。下面比平时充实了好几倍，手指尖脚趾尖都痒痒的。敏熙的性器从顶端开始慢慢探进了亨俊的后穴，里面又温暖又牢固地包裹着敏熙的下体，他不由地发出“嗬”的声音。不行。不能射。不能射。疯了一样做着情绪控制。亨俊抓住敏熙的肩膀呆呆地盯着天花板。

“呀…很痛吗？”（其实因为太窄了敏熙也很痛）  
“嗯…痛…”

亨俊果然愣愣地回答。敏熙突然低头往下看，刚刚被敏熙用嘴弄射过一次的亨俊的性器又渐渐勃起了。

“痛…而且感觉真的好奇怪…”  
“怎么个奇怪法…舒服？”  
“不…舒服…反正很奇怪…”

敏熙进到底了。啊呼…啊昂…亨俊闭上眼搂住敏熙的肩呻吟着。敏熙下面开始慢慢地运动。啊呼，啊，痛，呃，啊，好奇怪，亨俊好像失去神智了。敏熙也是。亨俊的嘴唇紧紧贴在敏熙耳边哼哼唧唧着，因为滚烫又浑浊的呼吸声，全身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“敏熙呀…痛…”

啊西八。敏熙下面的运动戛然而止。亨俊的眼睛里满盈盈地全是泪水。是因为准备不充分吗，敏熙一动眼泪就因为痛不自觉地流出来了。后来才知道，在做爱之前没有充分扩张，而且用的不是润滑剂而是乳液，里面很快就干了，所以就更痛了。亨俊现在很苦恼，要不要说无法再进行下去了？敏熙会很失望的吧…但是姜敏熙为什么不动了？

“疯了…你射了？”

kk…敏熙本人也很无语地笑了。也就抽插了没几次，一看到因为痛而哭泣的亨俊就因为不可抗力射了。敏熙从出生到现在就没这么快射过。亨俊第一次用嘴弄的时候也没到这个程度…西八…亨俊果真翻着白眼看敏熙。射了就快拔出来，快要痛死了。呃嗯…敏熙慢腾腾地从亨俊身体里出来了。敏熙的下体出来的时候亨俊皱了皱眉，呃呃呃，下面好像要掉了。  
敏熙用手纸包着避孕套扔掉以后怅然若失。我们的…第一次…真是一团糟…无论怎么想都是一团糟啊。亨俊很痛，我又早泄了，反正整体是一片混乱。亨俊用湿巾清理着下体，拍打发懵的敏熙的脸蛋。

“呀，在想什么？”  
“完蛋了…”

敏熙失魂落魄地喃喃自语。亨俊一下子低下了头，因为不想被发现自己在笑。姜敏熙真他妈可爱呢。亨俊才没有期待他们俩像gv演员一样着了魔般扭着腰快活地大叫。只是这程度也挺不错了。虽然有点可惜。再怎么说都很不熟练嘛。

“…会再跟我做的吧？”

我这么没用不会把我扔掉吧？嗯嗯亨俊呀？敏熙搂着亨俊的腰，把脸埋在他的胸里磨来磨去纠缠着他。亨俊轻拍着敏熙的大腿说。

“就别把这次当成做爱了呗。”  
“那我们是在干什么呀。”  
“试图做爱…”

敏熙振作了精神。还有机会…！他们嗤嗤笑着，互相搂抱着躺在了床上，用手抚摸着对方的后腰和屁股。只是光着身子触碰彼此都很好。

“我们就…高考完了再试一次吧。”  
“嗯…”  
“那时会做的更好的。”

好困…亨俊慢腾腾地眨巴着眼睛。敏熙静静看着眨着眼睛发困的亨俊的脸蛋。亨俊闭着眼睛亲敏熙的嘴唇。嗯，那时会做的更好的。亨俊一直像小鸟啄食般亲着敏熙，再来一次，啾，啾，啾…速度渐渐变慢，亨俊睡着了。敏熙用自己的额头贴紧亨俊的额头，闭上眼睛，亨俊的呼吸声听得更清楚了。好像有什么在咚咚跳着，是亨俊和自己的心脏声。是呀，不管什么都是跟亨俊一起做，真的太喜欢了。渐渐地，两个人在同样节拍的呼吸声中一起沉入了睡眠。


End file.
